


Survival of the Less Stupid

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, Lamia, M/M, Naga, Same-Size Vore, Soft Vore, Unwilling, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: Desperate for a meal, the lamia Soterax comes across an unwary human.





	Survival of the Less Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work. The name of my OC is still subject to change.

Pain pierced through Soterax’s middle once again, and his stomach groaned loudly. _Gods, if I don’t find something today, this may actually be the end of me,_ he thought, finding it hard to think anything clearly through the mind numbing hunger. 

He was reaching a point of desperation. Three months ago, he had been injured by competition while out hunting. Several bones in his tail had been shattered entirely. Without anything to eat, he couldn’t focus any life energy on healing. And without his tail, it was almost impossible to hunt. It was a dreadful cycle, and one that caused many a lamia to die out in the harsh wilderness. With every day that went by, Soterax was growing weaker and weaker. 

It was very possible that if he didn’t eat now, he would die within the week. 

A rustling in the bush near the front of his cave startled Soterax out of his misery. Something was here.

From the bushes, a human slowly came into view. Soterax couldn’t even bring himself to bother moving. There was no way he could catch a human in his current state. 

“I don’t know if you realized this, but this cave is actually occupied.” 

The human, who appeared to be a young male, seemed startled. “Oc-occupied?! Who’s there?!”

“It’s not wise to enter the lair of a lamia, you know.” Surprisingly, the human didn’t run. 

“A lamia! Gods, you’re exactly what I’ve been looking for!”

Confused, Soterax pushed himself into revealing himself from the dark corner of the cave. 

“You mean to tell me you’ve gone out of your way to find a known manhunter, and continue to antagonize him in his own lair?”

“Ah, please, Mr. Lamia, I’m actually a researcher. I don’t mean any harm, and I was hoping you’d allow me to take some notes? I’ve actually been studying your kind for over a year, and I’ve never been so lucky as to meet one in the wild before.” Soterax grinned on hearing this. Perhaps he could make this work for him after all. 

“Very well. I’ll allow it for now. But do be quick.”

The human approached him cautiously. He was a little on the lean side, but he would do nicely.

“So, uh... first, I just have a few questions... are there any other lamia in the area? Or is this just your territory?”

“There are no other lamias here.” _At least, not anymore._

“Does your species typically mate several times, or for life?” 

“That’s a very personal question,” Soterax hissed, “but the answer is that we mate with different mates yearly.” 

“Ah, sorry, sir. Uh, I was wondering, could I do a quick sketch of what your jaw looks like when it’s unhinged?” Perfect. The question he had been waiting for.

“By all means. Come as close as you like.” Soterax hoped he was maintaining an air of approachability, or at least, as close as a lamia could come to pulling that off. The human stepped forward, cautiously again, and Soterax caught wind of his scent. It had been a long time since he’d tasted human. It wasn’t his favourite taste by far, but now it seemed heavenly. 

Soterax slowly opened his mouth, showing the human the mechanisms that allowed him to swallow prey almost the same size as him. Of course, soon this human would be experiencing that hand, but Soterax didn’t want to terrify him just yet. 

The human sketched his mouth as Soterax tried not to drool. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He wanted to-needed to– _had to have him._

Soterax suddenly lunged forward, grabbing onto the human with all of his remaining strength. Weakened as he was, a human was still no match for his strength.

“W-what are you doing?! Aaaaah!!”

He pushed the human to the ground, making it impossible for him to run away.

“I’ve helped you with your research, now I need you to help me.” Soterax ignored the human’s struggles and protests and began shoving him headfirst into his unhinged maw. The human’s head hit the back of his throat and he took his first swallow. 

_Glk._

The human’s screams were muffled now, and they reverberated into his flesh. It was a pleasant feeling. Soterax forced the human’s hands close to his sides and kept swallowing, gulp after gulp, faster and faster.

_Glk. Glk. Gllllk._

He began to take longer, more forceful swallows. It was difficult getting such a lively creature down. Normally he could simply incapacitate it with his tail, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The human’s head had just passed his collar bone. 

_Glk. Glk. Glk._

With a few more swallows, the human’s torso had entirely disappeared. It was exhausting trying to contain the human’s struggling form, but the feeling of having a wriggling, living creature in his gullet after so long made him feel so alive.

Soterax was starting to need to breathe. He needed this human in his gut as soon as possible or he might just choke to death. He brought himself upright and took a few more gulps, letting gravity do the work for him. The human was mostly inside him now; he just needed to get the legs down. 

_Glk. Glllllllk. Glork._

Soterax used his tongue to push the last of the human’s feet down his gullet, then took a deep breath. His esophagus would take care of the rest. He waited patiently as he felt the full form of the human settle nicely into his stomach. 

Soterax settled back down into the depths of the cave. He could still hear the pathetic protests of the human in his stomach. The sensation of his kicking and squirming was heavenly. He put a hand around his bulging, writhing form, watching the outline of the human’s struggles, and sighed.

“Thank you so much. I _really_ needed that.”

Suddenly, Soterax remembered. In his haste, he hadn’t removed any of the human’s clothing. Not even his shoes.

Gods, he was in for a bellyache.


End file.
